


broken & the beast

by recension



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Werewolf Draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 18:18:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3946867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/recension/pseuds/recension
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Experimental tonal drabble featuring a dash of werewolf!Draco.</p>
            </blockquote>





	broken & the beast

_full moon, weasel girl._

_to love a beast of a man:_

_run with him, stay clothed._

 

 

 

he’s fire. shimmering silver, liquid mercury, and a raw nerve. 

she’s ice. strong as diamond, cool marble, and scar tissue. 

 

there is no part of her that to him is not the quench of chilled water or the feel of fresh satin sliding over skin. she is absolute sensory pleasure, and at times happily reduced to it. to her, he’s a furnace: the heat of him inviting in the winter, and irresistible in the summer. she’s long since fought the impulse to burn. 

 

her hand find his skin at every possible moment. she drowns in the molten metal of his eyes, and every poke to her insides feels like a cleanse. it melts her, just enough to hurt. just enough to make her feel like she deserves it. 

 

he wants to devour her, every time, entirely; from cunt to crown. she smells appetizing: of basil and root vegetables, and the tart of fresh soap, and copper for a week on the new moon. he loves the way she lingers over everything, every inch of the house, every inch of his body. he craves her when she’s gone, like no other scent he’s known. more than mother’s white flower perfume, more than nanny’s lemon cakes. more than any scent that’s gone that will never return.

 

in a way, she’s been learning to love him her whole life. tom taught her what it was to pull apart. he tore her insides out and flipped her backwards and dumped her back at the start. it wasn’t the change, but it was close enough. sirius taught her what it was like to care for a wolf. she’d watch him help how he could, at a distance, well-versed in the moves of a man afflicted and ashamed. tonks taught her what it was to love a wolf. she’d answer every question with candor, and it was exactly as she was told it would be, just as natural. 

 

she keeps him at a distance, which feels more like what he knows. his and hers lives, with an overlap of carnality. he lowers his guard as far as it will go but knows there are lines he can’t cross. she feels grateful to have a lover who shares one foot on the shore. they’ve both been in cages before. they sleep with the windows open.

 

he’ll spend his whole life trying to make amends for the sins of his father. but the hubris of his bloodline made him a beast as well. he wanted to be good, but maybe he wasn’t. he wanted for it all to be over, but maybe it would never be. she knew once the war ended the world wasn’t the same. black and white smeared to hot thrumming blood. life was all they were left with.

 

so he vowed to love her however he could, for as long as she would believe he was worthy of her. until the end of his life, or until the scent of her melted away.

 

 

_new moon, silver eyes._

_to love a broken woman:_

_set the bones, and pray._

 

 


End file.
